The invention set forth in this specification relates to new and improved nasal cannulas.
An understanding of the present invention does not require an understanding of the various medical uses of a nasal cannula. These structures are normally utilized in conveying a gas or a gas mixture to or from the nostrils of the individual as part of a treatment procedure. Although a nasal cannula can be used so that substantially all flow to or from the nostrils of an individual is through such cannula, such nasal cannula are normally utilized so that only a part of the gas flow from or to the nostrils goes through the cannula.
Because of the importance of the nasal cannula in many medical procedures, it is quite important that these cannula fit with respect to the nose of a user in such a manner that there is substantially no chance of the cannula becoming closed off or knocked out of an operative position as the result of normal movement or the like. Further, it is quite important that the cannula be constructed in such a manner as to be relatively comfortable for an individual to use. Such cannula have often been held relative to the nose through the use of adhesive tape or the like. Such expedients are considered to be relative undesirable because of the way they feel to a user. They are also somewhat undesirable because of the relative difficulty involved in locating and removing these cannula.